


爱丽丝与爱丽丝与白兔

by elllt



Series: crossover [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	爱丽丝与爱丽丝与白兔

01 爱丽丝与爱丽丝  
陌生的人。  
陌生却认识自己的人。

“……爱丽丝•里德尔。”蓝色短发的少女用平静的声音说出了爱丽丝•里德尔的名字。  
但是爱丽丝•里德尔在此之前从来没有见过她。  
仿佛在回应爱丽丝•里德尔的疑惑，蓝色短发的少女一边朝她走来，一边介绍自己，“爱丽丝……这也是我的名字。”  
“可以不要靠近她吗？”Peter挡在爱丽丝•里德尔面前，用枪指着蓝色短发的少女，表情冷漠。  
虽然用枪指着少女，但Peter却没有立即扣下扳机。虽然没有立即扣下扳机，但Peter依然用枪指着少女，全神戒备着。  
少女停在距离枪口几步远的位置，略过Peter高大的身躯，看向爱丽丝•里德尔，“我不是这个世界的爱丽丝，所以很快就会回去。但是在此之前，你能带我去见路易斯•卡罗尔吗？”  
完全意义不明。  
虽然心之国的各位也时常说一些让爱丽丝•里德尔无法理解的话语，但是她渐渐适应了这种疯狂。蓝发少女的话虽然同样意义不明，但并不是无法理解，十分明确并带有强烈的目的性，如果询问正确的人一定能得到回答吧。但是爱丽丝•里德尔并不能给予同样名为爱丽丝的蓝发少女满意的答复。  
“我不认识叫路易斯•卡罗尔的人。”不认识，所以于被询问者来说意义不明。爱丽丝•里德尔只能认为少女弄错了询问对象，对错误的人询问是无法得到正确的回答。  
“是吗……是这种世界吗……”蓝发少女好像预料之中一样，并没有表现出失望，一直保持着面无表情，说着明确但让人无法理解的话，“那么，留在这个世界期间，我会保护你的。”  
“不必，爱丽丝有我保护就好了。”依然用枪指着少女的Peter露出非常不快的表情，但爱丽丝•里德尔能感觉到他不会对蓝发少女开枪。  
少女对Peter没什么反应，说完所有的话后自顾自地离开了。

“Peter，是你认识的人吗？”有些在意少女的事，但少女离开得太快，爱丽丝•里德尔没能找到询问的机会。  
“怎么可能？！我怎么可能认识那种xxxxx的xxxx……”Peter的表情没有缓和，很不快的样子，“呐，爱丽丝，不要太过靠近那家伙。”  
“那是敌人吗？”但是爱丽丝•里德尔既没有在帽子屋，也没有在游乐园看见过蓝发少女，而少女的装束也不像两者中的任何一方。  
“不，不是敌人，也不是同伴，只是一个错误。”Peter只是重复对爱丽丝•里德尔说着不要去叫少女，没有更进一步解释。  
是什么样的错误，又为什么不能见面。爱丽丝•里德尔不知道突然出现自称爱丽丝的少女的背景，也并不知道如何联系少女。  
但Peter的担心绝对不是没有道理，正如少女找到爱丽丝•里德尔一样，只要爱丽丝•里德尔愿意，那么她一定能找到蓝发少女。  
因为她们共用着“爱丽丝”这一概念。

02 白兔与爱丽丝  
爱丽丝会来到Wonderland，Wonderland会迎来爱丽丝。

“这里是……Wonderland。”  
突兀出现在街道正中间的蓝发少女注视着红心城堡的方向。街道上行人来来往往，谁都没有对突然出现的少女有任何的反应。  
“要找到这个世界的爱丽丝才行。”少女能感觉到另一个“爱丽丝”的存在。毫无疑问，那名“爱丽丝”就是这个Wonderland所对应的爱丽丝。  
“路易斯•卡罗尔……”少女低声吟诵着这个名字，朝红心城堡走去。

然后少女在半路遇上了因为外出而心情格外差的白兔。  
“啧……入侵者吗，偏偏是这个时候。”白兔掏出枪朝少女射击。  
右手从虚空中抓出一把巨剑抵挡住子弹的少女趁着子弹射击的间隙砍向白兔。细长的枪身抵住了剑刃。少女看向Peter头上又长又白的兔耳，认出了红心城的宰相，“宰相大人知道爱丽丝在哪吗？”  
“你是什么人？！”少女的问话刺激到了白兔。白兔猩红的瞳孔紧紧盯着少女，从怀中掏出另一把枪近距离超少女头部射击，分明要将少女置于死地。  
少女舍弃手中的巨剑，向后一跃避开子弹，在此从虚空中抓出另一把剑朝白兔袭来。  
“不是单纯的Wonderland吗。”  
和白兔僵持许久的少女注意到天空由明亮的蓝天突兀地变成了黑夜。突然的变化让少女露出了破绽，手臂上被流弹划出一条血痕。  
顺势将手中的剑向白兔掷去，少女几个跳跃，从战场中脱离。

红心城中。  
“好痛！”正和女仆们愉快聊天的爱丽丝•里德尔突然捂住手臂。明明什么都没有做，但是手臂处好像被划伤一样持续产生痛感。  
女仆们担心的围上来，爱丽丝•里德尔卷起手臂上的衣服，洁白的手臂上突兀地出现了一条红痕。  
“好奇怪……”被紧张的女仆们围上来上药的爱丽丝•里德尔不可思议的看着突然出现的伤口，“就算是梦，也太奇怪了吧……”

因为手臂上的绷带而无法拉下袖子的爱丽丝理所当然地被回来的白兔发现了。  
“怎么会，怎么会这样，如果那时候我……”白兔看向爱丽丝手臂的神色十分动摇，一副遇上了不能理解事情的表情。  
但当爱丽丝追问时，白兔又什么都不说，只是重复着“对不起对不起”。  
“不是你的错。”爱丽丝想安慰白兔。但不明原因的伤口和白兔不明原因的道歉，让她无法肯定两者无关。

03 “爱丽丝”  
“你见到爱丽丝了呢。”再次交战的双方，同样密集的子弹，少女却明显占据了上风。  
似乎对毫无意义的战斗失去了兴趣，少女收起手中的武器，子弹从她身侧略过射入地面，“能带我去见爱丽丝吗？”  
“你对爱丽丝做了什么！”白兔没有收起枪，猩红的瞳孔溢满杀意。  
“我并不能对她做什么，因为我和她是一样的。”少女平静地解释，“因为我和她是一样的，所以世界混淆了。世界将同为‘爱丽丝’的她和我混淆了。”

有Wonderland就会有爱丽丝，但一个Wonderland里只会有一个爱丽丝。这是这个世界的规则。  
所以只会有一个爱丽丝。由于爱丽丝•里德尔的存在，少女一定会被这个世界排斥。爱丽丝•里德尔和少女是不可能在这个世界同时显现的。但世界将爱丽丝•里德尔和少女混淆了，将两位爱丽丝作为爱丽丝认知而得以让少女显现。  
但这种情况不会持续很久，少女迟早会被世界所排斥。

“我只想在被排斥出去之前，找到路易斯•卡罗尔。”少女抬头看向出现在道路尽头的爱丽丝•里德尔，对戒备的白兔说道。  
“我不会伤害她。”只要她不会妨碍我找到路易斯•卡罗尔。

少女眯起眼，看着和自己截然不同的这个世界的爱丽丝。  
“……爱丽丝•里德尔。”蓝色短发的少女用平静的声音说出了爱丽丝•里德尔的名字。  
爱丽丝，和爱丽丝•里德尔是不一样的。爱丽丝是路易斯•卡罗尔创造的角色。爱丽丝•里德尔是爱丽丝的原型。爱丽丝爱着路易斯•卡罗尔，但爱丽丝•里德尔不会。  
少女一边走向爱丽丝•里德尔，一边介绍自己，“爱丽丝……这也是我的名字。”  
“可以不要靠近她吗？”Peter挡在爱丽丝•里德尔面前，用枪指着蓝色短发的少女，表情冷漠。  
虽然用枪指着少女，但Peter却没有立即扣下扳机。虽然没有立即扣下扳机，但Peter依然用枪指着少女，全神戒备着。  
少女停在距离枪口几步远的位置，略过Peter高大的身躯，看向爱丽丝•里德尔，“我不是这个世界的爱丽丝，所以很快就会回去。但是在此之前，你能带我去见路易斯•卡罗尔吗？”  
“我不认识叫路易斯•卡罗尔的人。”  
“是吗……是这种世界吗……”混入了别的什么的Wonderland，与路易斯•卡罗尔毫无关系的爱丽丝•里德尔。“那么，留在这个世界期间，我会保护你的。”然后活着回到能够复活路易斯•卡罗尔的名为图书馆的世界。  
“不必，爱丽丝有我保护就好了。”依然用枪指着少女的Peter露出非常不快的表情，给少女同类相斥的奇妙感。  
放弃了贴身跟随爱丽丝•里德尔的打算，少女干脆地离开了。


End file.
